poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast
Sonic's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast is another Sonic crossover movie created by Punkasaurus0530. it will appear in Youtube near the future. Plot In France, an enchantress—disguised as an old beggar—offers a prince a rose in exchange for shelter in his castle from the cold, but the prince arrogantly refuses. In response, the enchantress transforms him into a beast and his servants into household items. She gives him a magic mirror that enables him to view faraway events, along with the enchanted rose that she had offered. To break the curse, the prince must learn to love another and earn her love in return before the rose's last petal falls. If he fails, he will remain a beast forever. Ten years later, Sonic and his team meets a young bookworm named Belle is bored of her village and seeks excitement. Due to her nonconformistideals, she is ridiculed by everyone but her father Maurice and an arrogant, muscular hunter named Gaston. Despite other women flirting with him and many men admiring him, he is determined to marry Belle. She repeatedly rejects his advances. Maurice and his horse Phillipe get lost in the forest while traveling to a fair to present his wood-chopping machine. After being chased by a pack of wolves, he comes across the Beast's castle. Inside, he meets Lumière the candlestick, Cogsworth the clock, Mrs. Potts the teapot, and her son Chip the teacup. However, the Beast quickly discovers and detains Maurice. After Phillipe leads Sonic, Belle and the others to the Beast's castle, she offers to take her father's place. They found Maurice locked in, then they meet the Beast, Sonic and his friends attempting to let Maurice free at once, if he doesn't they'll take him by force Belle exchanges her freedom for her father's freedom and Sonic insists that they stay with Belle for her sake. They were thrown in the cell as the Beast throws Maurice out. Lumiere suggest to give Belle and the team rooms since they are staying at the castle. Meanwhile Gaston sulks over Belle's rejection, Maurice returns to town and is unable to convince the others to save Belle and her friends from the Beast. At the castle while in the room the team are talking to Sonic, Sora about the Beast why he didn't recognize Sonic, Sora and friends, and meets Mrs. Potts and her son Chip as Cogsworth enters the room and tells them dinner is ready down at the dinner room beast was waiting for Belle and her friends to come down Cogsworth enters and tells him Belle is not coming making the Beast angrily refuses to let Belle have any dinner that night after she refuses to dine with him while the team tries to make Belle go to dinner with him but she is not going because of the Beast's temper. Despite this, Lumière offers them a meal. While he and Cogsworth also give them a tour of the castle, Belle wanders into the forbidden West Wing against the Beast's orders trying to find out what he's hiding up there, our heroes try everything to warn her never go up there when its a forbidden place they are not allow to enter, but her curiosity keeps dragging her. The team has no choice but to follow Belle to check the West Wing really quick before the beast finds out. Back in the Beast's room the black stranger tells the Beast to trust no one feed his anger that will keep him strong, Puppetmon tells the others he saw Sonic and his team are heading towards the Beast's room the villains manage to hide in the darkness so they wouldn't be seen, as the team enters the room and they discovers Beast has hidden an enchanted rose much to Tails' warning not to let Belle to see or touch it. The Beast discovers everyone as the team terrified to see the Beast's anger and chases Belle away, the team finds out there's the darkness inside of him they manage to fight and defeat the Beast finally calming him down and get the darkness out of him, Beast tells everyone what happened? Blaze the Cat talks to him that he was out of control because the darkness is controlling him and he almost rip the team into pieces, Donald Duck tells the Beast when they met him he put Maurice down in the dungeon and throw him back to the village, it is revealed the black stranger is Xaldin who was using his anger to control him. The Beast tells them Xaldin, the 4 Dark Masters, Klorgbane and Shredder took away all of his sorrow, sadness, pain and turned it all into rage and he was so wrong mistreated Belle like that and then he realize his anger scared her away into the forest, then Sonic also realized the forest is full of wolves and they have to go save her. Meanwhile Belle and Phillipe encounters the pack of wolves, Sonic, Beast and the rest of the team made it on time and they manage to fight the wolves and save Belle. After the Beast is injured while fending them off, Belle thanks him for saving her life and Beast thanks Sonic and his friends for getting Xaldin's control out of him thus calming him down. He begins to develop feelings for her while she nurses his wounds and he delights her by showing his extensive library. While the two begin to bond, Gaston pays Monsieur d'Arque to send Maurice to the town's insane asylum if Belle refuses Gaston's proposal again. While sharing a romantic evening together, Belle tells the Beast she misses her father. He lets her use his magic mirror to see him. They sees Maurice dying in the woods trying to rescue her. The Beast lets them go out to save him and he gives her the mirror to remember him by. They finds Maurice and brings him home. As Gaston is about to bring Maurice to the insane asylum, Belle proves Maurice's sanity by showing the Beast with the magic mirror. Realizing Belle loves the Beast, Gaston convinces the band of villagers that the Beast is a man-eating monster and leads them to the castle to kill him. He confines Sonic, Belle, Maurice and the team to their basement. Having stowed away into Belle's baggage, Chip manages to free them, as Sonic use chaos control to teleport to Beast's Castle and joins the fight. Gaston confronts the beast while Sonic, the Servants, and the rest of the team, fend off the villagers, destroy Shredder's foot-bots and the Dark Masters' mens. The Beast initially is too depressed to fight back, though perks up after seeing Belle return to the castle. Beast battles Gaston in battle on the rooftops, while the Digidestined and their mega level Digimon fights against the Dark Masters, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Beelzemon fights Xaldin, Skips fights Klorgbane the Destroyer using the fist of justice, Sonic and the Ninja Turtles fights Shredder. When the Beast reunites with Belle, Gaston stabs him the Beast pushes Gaston away and falls off the castle to death, enraged Skips manage to sent Klorgbane the Destroyer fly up to the sky and yelling at the team he'll be back, Xaldin is defeated and fades into darkness, the Dark Masters and Shredder manages to teleport to escape. Belle professes her love for the Beast cries over her friend and so does Sonic and his team, who dies before the last rose petal falls. With the spell broken, the Beast is revived into his human form, and each of his servants also resumes their human form. Belle dances with him in the ballroom as Sonic and his friends leave to their next journey and they all live happily ever after. Trivia Heroes: * Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Blaze the Cat, Silver the Hedgehog, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael) (2012 version), The Digidestined and their Digimon season 1 & 3, Impmon, Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Donald Duck, Goofy, Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, Thomas (Regular Show), The Guardians of Eternal Youth will be guest stars of film. Villains: * Klorgbane the Destroyer, Shredder, Xaldin, Dark Masters (Piedmon, MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon) will be guest stars in the film. Songs * Sonic, Belle and his Friends - Belle (Little Town) * Belle - Belle Reprise * Gaston, Klorgbane, Shredder, Dark Masters, Xaldin - Gaston Song * Gaston, Klorgbane, Shredder, Dark Masters, Xaldin - Gaston Song Reprise * Lumière Mrs. Potts - Be Our Guest * Belle, Beast, Lumière, Mrs. Potts, Cogsworth - Something There * Sonic, Lumière, Mrs. Potts, Cogworth and friends - Human Again * Mrs. Potts - Tale as Old as Time * Gaston, Klorgbane, Shredder, Dark Masters, Xaldin and Gaston's Men - The Mob Song * Tale as Old as Time (Finale) Transcript * Sonic's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast/Transcript Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Films dedicated to Tony Jay